


Hard as Diamonds

by Mesmeret



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dominant Armitage Hux, M/M, Minecraft, Object Insertion, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Inspired by HurtKylo's tweet: Kylux meet at a munch for kinky gamers but Hux plays minecraft
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Hard as Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at [msmretmarjorie](https://www.twitter.com/msmretmarjorie) where I've been reveling in Kylux trash.
> 
> Also follow [HurtKylo](https://www.twitter.com/hurtkylo)

Kylo was scrolling around Fetlife for local kinksters while he lazily fondled himself. It was tricky trying to find his type by ordinary means. Even in such a busy, progressive city. He noticed a munch for gamers was being attended by a fellow beefy sub. He clicked on the event page link and sat up in his seat. It looked like a queer only kinky gamers munch. He checked out who was going. He initially had low hopes with GeneralH’s black box profile picture. But the profile was very detailed. Kylo could hear the disdain dripping down the screen. He grinned seeing what GeneralH’s kinks were. He moved on to GeneralH’s writing entries. Most of them were rants about being disrespected and misjudged. There were two entries of erotic fantasies that left Kylo with a handful of cum. He went back and RSVP’d his attendance to the munch.

Kylo spent the days leading up to the munch to practice his laugh and puppy dog eyes. He wanted to be GeneralH’s slut and game support. After three outfit changes, Kylo left for the cafe the munch was being hosted. He showed up to find six people already there. GeneralH had mentioned red hair and Kylo saw him waiting for an order at the counter with shifty eyes. Kylo’s heart ached seeing the nervous slender man. He stepped next to GeneralH, “What should I order?”

Hux startled as a built guy with a messy man bun leaned into his space in the relatively quiet cafe. Hux couldn’t help checking him out and felt his nerves completely kick in as he saw the guy check him out. Hux was tired of being boxed in as a subby bottom. He clenched his receipt tightly, “I don’t know. You’re a man. You should be able to decide for yourself.”

Kylo gulped and blushed. He backtracked while holding his hand out for a shake, “I’m sorry. I know you’re GeneralH. I’m Kylo. I was just hoping you could decide for me, sir. I need guidance sometimes.”

Hux squints at the hand before shaking it. He felt a twist of pleasure at how big Kylo’s hand is. He squeezed it as hard as he could and smiled at Kylo’s wince, “I’m Hux. Get the chicken pesto sandwich and an iced coffee.”

Kylo wanted to rub his aching hand but brought it to his side, ”Thank you, sir.”

Hux feels dizzy watching Kylo get in line to order. That was surprisingly easy. The cafe worker called out his order number and he grabbed his cheese sandwich and sparkling water. Hux smiled at his friends, “I need a seat empty next to me.”

Unamo arches a brow and moves across the table, “Vaderslut caught your eye?” 

“You know him?” Hux sets his food down before unbuttoning his suit jacket.

“Yeah, he likes to take naked gym selfies and fuck himself with his controllers,” Thanisson whispered with a deep blush.

“Oh,” Hux blushes as well. “Well, at least he seems nice. This is his first time coming here?”

“Yeah,” Unamo sipped on her hot chocolate and scrolls on her phone. “He seems like your type!”

Hux is in mid chew as Unamo hands him her phone. He quietly reads Kylo’s profile and oogles said selfies and awkward over the back shots of a PS4 controller sticking out of an ass. At least Kylo had put a condom on the controller. Hux hands Unamo her phone, “Yeah, I’m calling dibs.”

The group cheers and a couple minutes later Kylo sits down next to Hux. The group lets the pair talk and get a feel for each other. By the end of the 2 hours, Kylo is leaning in Hux’s space like he can’t get enough of Hux. It emboldens Hux to ask Kylo over. Kylo nods enthusiastically.. 

“I like playing games because winning and losing can be equally fun,” Kylo admits as they walk to Hux’s place.

“Figures you wouldn’t know the difference. Any attention is good attention for you?” Hux tries to flirt.

Kylo lets out a little whimper and leans in while they’re waiting at the intersection, “Any attention from you, sir.”

Hux grabs his hand in that tight grip of his and whispers back, “Careful, Kylo.”

Kylo coughs to hide a moan and walks carefully with his growing erection. Hux notices it with a smirk, “Shame I can’t have you parading naked with a leash on that thing and your tits.”

Kylo stops walking, “Jesus fucking christ, Hux! Please tell me we’re close or I will have to yellow!”

Hux grins, “Two more blocks.”

They sped walk to the apartment building. Hux led them in and up to his front door. He pushed Kylo inside with a deep moan, “I want that dumb mouth warming me while I play for the rest of the afternoon. Strip down, boy. Show me my prize.”

Hux likes that Kylo immediately strips down to his jockstrap. Hux leads him to his home office by a nipple and orders him to get under the desk. Kylo blushes as he pretzels himself into the space. He hears Hux unzip his trousers and Kylo moans.

Soft legs with faint red blonde hair trap Kylo under the desk. Hux adjusts the chair and slips a hand down to guide Kylo to his crotch, “Keep me warm, slut.”

Kylo can’t help but roll his eyes back in pleasure. He mumbled, “Yes, Sir” against Hux’s briefs before mouthing him out.

Hux leans back in his chair with a content sigh as Kylo only uses his mouth to pull Hux into his mouth. Hux enjoys the limbo of a semi in a hot, moist space. He boots up Minecraft and there’s a jerked splutter around his cock. 

“Minecraft? Really?”

Hux is glad Kylo doesn’t see his blush. He focuses on a stern tone, “Quiet. Your purpose is to keep me warm. Is that correct?”

He feels Kylo’s throat swallow against his balls. “Yes. My purpose is to keep your cock warm, sir. I’m sorry, sir. May I please continue?”

Hux tries to keep his breathing regular as he mouths, “Bloody hell!” His cock twitches as he fills out and it hits that gorgeous nose. He can feel eye lashes blinking rapidly against his frenulum. “You may keep going.” 

A soft sigh and lips going to his base was the answer. Kylo slowly backed off to keep most of Hux’s cock in his mouth. He couldn’t help making happy sounds as he fell further into his headspace. The Minecraft music and computer sounds were relaxing for him. All he needed to focus on was breathing and swallowing. Swallowing and breathing.

An hour or so in, Hux was surprised by a Ghast and managed to defeat it. He gave a little cheer and the desk jerked from Kylo’s head bumping it. Hux pulled away from the desk, “Are you okay?” 

Looking down, Hux realized that Kylo must’ve nodded off while cock warming.

“Huh? Uh, yeah. I’m good. Did I fall asleep?” Kylo frowns while wiping drool and pre off his chin. 

Hux’s cock twitched in appreciation and he started stroking himself, “Maybe. Think you can handle a hard cock, baby boy?” 

Kylo’s eyes lit up as he crawled out from the desk. “Yes, I want a hard cock, sir,” Kylo sticks his tongue out eagerly while squatting in front of Hux. Hux feels a thrill that his dweebish self landed a thicc piece of man who wants his dick. Hux grabs Kylo’s hair and gets to thrusting against that long tongue.

Kylo whines as Hux controls him completely with a firm hand in his hair and another on his forehead. Kylo wants that cock deep in his throat but Hux only glides on his tongue. Kylo looks up at Hux pleading while rolling and swiping his tongue around his cock.

Hux tries to keep a glare on his face while Kylo shows off. It feels phenomenal and he holds out until he can’t. 

“Shit,” he thrusts deep and grinds. Kylo’s hands grip his torso and the fingertips nearly touch. 

Hux tries to thrust shallowly but Kylo actively pushes forward. Kylo wants to throw up from the rough treatment but his head is so loopy that he could probably come at any moment. All he can think is how used he is. Hux is grunting and scratching his scalp while thrusting like a jack rabbit. Kylo’s ass clenches wanting the same treatment.

Hux comes with a wheeze deep in Kylo’s throat. With shaky hands, he pulls Kylo off his cock, “Oh, fuck. You’re so good. So good. Come on my leg for me?” 

Kylo coughs as he nods and quickly gets himself off as he tries to breath normally. They stare at each other for a moment.

Hux looks upat his computer and sighs, “Fuck, I was killed.” Kylo looks over and mumbled an apology. Hux chuckles, “It was a victorious death.” Hux goes back to playing while Kylo grabs a pillow to comfortably kneel and rest his head on Hux’s thigh.


End file.
